steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Земля
Земля ( ) — это бывшая колония самоцветов и место, где происходит действие сериала. Населена множеством существ, в том числе людьми и самоцветами. Также Земля — третья от Солнца планета и пятая по размеру среди всех планет Солнечной системы. Она является также крупнейшей по диаметру, массе и плотности среди планет земной группы. Иногда упоминается как Мир, Голубая планета, иногда Терра (от лат. Terra — Земля). История Примерно 5.750 лет назад Родной мир самоцветов решил разместить свою новую колонию на Земле. Под предводительством Розового Алмаза и надзором Голубого Алмаза самоцветы отправились к земле на кораблях самоцветов первой эры. На планете они начали сооружать различные постройки, такие как шпили, арены, замки и другие строения, которые должны были поддерживать существование колонии. Самоцветы также построили телепорты, которые позволяли путешествовать между мирами или в пределах одной колонии. База самоцветов была построена на Луне, откуда алмазы должны были следить за процессом колонизации. Основной целью создания данной колонии были богатые минеральные ресурсы, которые позволяли создавать новых самоцветов. Киндергартен Альфа был первым местом, где создавались новые самоцветы. В результате на свет появилось множество новых самоцветов, большинство из которых были Кварцами. Также Розовый Алмаз использовала ресурсы Земли для создания нового класса кварцев — розовых кварцев. Во время процесса колонизации Розовый Алмаз похищала людей и размещала их в своём своём зоопарке. Один из розовых кварцев заметил, как основной Киндергартен повреждает планету, так как выращиваемые самоцветы высасывали ресурсы из земли рядом с ними, что в конечном итоге могло привести к тому, что Земля стала бы непригодной для органической жизни. Считая это несправедливым по отношению к существующей на планете жизни, Роза Кварц восстала против самоцветов Родного мира, сформировав кристальные самоцветы — группу самоцветов, поддерживающих Розу. Кристальные самоцветы сражались в войне, длящейся больше 1000 лет, названной восстанием, и выиграли, заставив самоцветы Родного Мира отступить. Во время восстания самоцветы Родного мира всё ещё были способны продолжать возводить различные сооружения, такие как Храм-пирамида. Однако, примерно в середине войны самоцветы Родного мира уже с трудом боролись с армией Розы, так как Роза Кварц могла лечить своих раненных союзников. В спешке самоцветами Родного мира был создан Киндергартен Бета, однако из-за этого Киндергартен функционировал недостаточно хорошо и многие новые самоцветы получились дефектными. Планируемая структура колонии left|thumb|Планируемый вид колонии Как показано в «It Could've Been Great», когда колония была бы завершена, на ней было бы построено множество объектов самоцветов, включая 89 Киндергартенов, 67 шпилей и несколько изломов галактики. Только 5% было построено, как сказала Перидот. Кроме того, часть Земли должна была быть выкопана до ядра, а также большие участки земной коры должны были быть убраны для доступа к ресурсам. Из-за восстания эти планы были отменены и заменены планами о создании гео-оружия, о котором не было известно Кристальным Самоцветам — Кластера. Отличия Географические right|thumb|Карта Земли в «[[It Could've Been Great». Красными точками отмечены постройки самоцветов.]] На карте видно, что Земля в мультсериале сильно отличается от Земли в реальном мире: * Флоридский полуостров Северной Америки — это серия небольших островов, отрезанных от материка. Остальная часть Северной Америки не сильно изменилась, в отличие от других континентов. * Восточная часть Южной Америки — примерно соответствующая Бразилии — заметно больше, чем в реальной жизни, выступая на восток. * Западная Африка теперь покрыта океаном. Фактически, новое западное побережье этой альтернативной Африки совпадает с формой более крупного восточного побережья Южной Америки — так же, как и в реальной жизни, прибрежные районы Африки и Южной Америки заметно похожи друг на друга, из-за сдвига тектонических плит. * Существует группа островов между Южной Америкой и Африкой. * На карте отсутствует Исландия. * Гренландия находится немного восточнее, чем в реальной жизни. * На территории России «отсутствует» гигантский участок земли, по размерам сопоставимый с Европой. По-видимому, участок имеет форму круга, в центре которого находится сооружение самоцветов. ** Сооружение самоцветов находится на том месте, куда приземлился Тунгусский метеорит. * Индийский полуостров горизонтально разделён океаном, из-за чего южная часть является отдельным островом. * Океан затопил весьма значительную часть Китая. * Японские острова соединены с континентом. * Австралия меньше, чем наша и немного другой формы. *Антарктида полностью отсутствует. *Каспийское море значительно меньше, чем из нашего мира Сектора * Сектор 5 — локация Киндергартена Альфа. * Сектор 6 — Айбол говорила, что она была в этом секторе, когда услышала историю о Яшме. * Сектор 9 — локация Киндергартена Бета. Политические/Общественные/Исторические * В реальной жизни штат Пенсильвания называют «the Keystone State», тогда как в мультсериале он называется просто «Keystone» (однако границы у обоих вариаций одинаковые). * Канзас является главным хабом киноиндустрии, во Вселенной Стивена он является аналогом Голливуда. "Empire City is a fusion of New York, Paris and Las Vegas; the SU world's "Hollywood" is Kansas City..." – Иан Джонс-Кварти ,Твиттер * В реальной жизни штат называется «New Jersey», а во Вселенной Стивена называется просто «Jersey». * В реальной жизни штат называется «New York», а во Вселенной Стивена называется просто «Empire State» (это можно понять по знакам). * Валюта во Вселенной Стивена отличается от настоящей: на купюрах изображен алмаз и символ, похожий на Гадсеновский флаг. У монет также похожая символика. Кроме того, существуют купюры по 3 доллара. * Канадский флаг — зелёно-белый, тогда как на самом деле он красно-белый. * В этом мире у людей отлично представление о супергероях, которых не существует во вселенной Стивена, как это видно в Одиноком Клинке или Вертопсе. Ребекка указывает на то, что причина этого лежит во вторжении самоцветов на Землю. Галерея Ocean Gem 149.png Tumblr inline nldukc3jSB1t3pq0d 500.png|Земля в «Jail Break». Friend Ship 096.png|Жемчуг проецирует глобус в «Friend Ship». WiR 39.png|Карта западного полушария в «When It Rains». Say Uncle 104.png|Земля в «Say Uncle». (Примечание: данный эпизод не является каноном.) It Could've Been Great 153.png|Карта Земли в «It Could've Been Great». Message Received 367.png|Земля в «Message Received». It Could've Been Great 163.png|Карта Земли в «It Could've Been Great». Красными точками отмечены постройки самоцветов Monster Reunion 183.png|Нарисованная карта в «Monster Reunion». Back to the Moon 142.png|Земля и Блуждающее око в «Back to the Moon». Back to the Moon Earth.png|Земля в «Back to the Moon». Bubbled 287.png|Земля и Блуждающее око в «Bubbled». SU Earth Blank1.png|Карта Земли. Steven-Universe-World-Map.png Buddy's Book 072.png|Северная Америка в «Buddy's Book». Buddy's Book 073.png|Европа в «Buddy's Book». Buddy's Book 103.png|Карта мира Бадди Баддвика. Adventure in Light Distortion Earth.png|Земля в «Adventures in Light Distortion». StuckTogether001.png|Земля в «Stuck Together». Your Mother and Mine (258).png|Повреждающий свет в «Your Mother and Mine». 63s.gif Примечания en:Earth es:Planeta Tierra pt-br:Terra Категория:Места Категория:Самоцветные места Категория:Планеты